Amelia
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Summary inside dont own Camp Rock
1. Summary

(Summary)

Amelia Grey is Shane's sister. They haven't spoken in a year since she up and left tour. Now he's at Camp Rock and so is she. Nate and Jason are along for the ride. The two boys never knew the real reason why she left. Everything is about to come out. (Summary)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amelia sat in her cabin staring at the view. She had moved up to Camp Rock about a year ago when her and Shane had a fight. She ran to her uncle's and didn't look back. She came across a picture of her and the boys in happier times. The fame had gone to Shane's head and she called him on it and it cost her the life she was use to her boyfriend of two years as well as her producing job. She hated the way she ended things with Nate through a letter instead of talking to him face to face.

Knock, Knock says a voice. Hey Uncle Brown she says. He's here says Brown. Joy to the world says Amelia as she stands guitar in her hand. She sets it down and heads out the door.

(Limo)

We are all here because of you so be quiet and go says Nate to Shane as he glares at his friend. You can't make me go I refuse says Shane. Shane Grey stop acting like a two year old says a familiar voice as Shane is yanked out of the limo. Amelia says the boys of Connect 3. Don't be so shocked says Amelia as she looked at him and the other two.

What are you doing here asks Nate? Instructing I work here now says Amelia as she leads them to their cabin. You guys are staying with Brown. I've got to go dinner is in an hour enjoy says Amelia as she walks away.

Nate followed after handing his bags to Jason. Amelia why'd you leave asks Nate as he runs up behind her? It's not a big deal and don't worry about it rock star she replies. You broke up with me in a note says Nate. I'm sorry I should have done that face to face I got scared ok. I needed out again I am sorry go settle in see you at dinner Amelia says as she walks off. Nate just stands there in shock.

(Dinner)

Jason, Shane and Nate all stood in the dinning hall. Amelia sat in the back with no one. She looks so lonely says Jason. It's her own fault says Shane. Nate rolled his eyes. What asks Shane? It's not her fault it's yours. Shane she left because of you yells Nate who gained the attention of the dining hall. My fault she left on her own yells Shane. She left because you let the fame go to your head and you destroyed your relationship with Amelia and your destroying everything we have so wake up and smell the coffee. Shane until you get your head screwed on straight and become the Shane Grey we all know you are the guy that comes from here whose fame was created here and when you find him let me know says Nate as he puts his food down and walks out.

Amelia stood up. What do you have to say asks Shane as he turns to his sister? Nothing Shane because Nate said it all. You're a jerk and you know it and if you don't change your going to lose everything and everyone so I hope you like being alone says Amelia as she picks up Nate's tray and follows him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(The Lake)

Nate had his guitar and was sitting at the lake. Playing a song he had wrote. Sounds good says a voice. Amelia says Nate? Yes here she says as she hands him his tray. Thanks he says as he puts it to the side. You need to eat says Amelia. I know . He gets me so aggravated says Nate. I know what you mean says Amelia. Why'd you follow me asks Nate? Because you stood up for me something no one is done in a long time. That and you were upset and Shane doesn't have the right to treat you like says Amelia. Thanks says Nate. Anytime by the way that songs good says Amelia as she goes to says Nate. Huh asks Amelia? Can you stay. I miss you and I just want to hang out says Nate. I'd like that says Amelia as she sits back down.

(Later on)

The sun had set. We should head back to camp says Nate. Yea we should says Amelia. Hey Amelia says Nate as he stands. Yea she says as she turns back toward him. Can we be friends again asks Nate? I want too. I miss that. I've missed you. We were best friends and I miss talking to you says Amelia. I miss talking to you too says Nate. Good says Amelia as they hug.

The two hhead up the path. They reach the camp just at lights out. Do you think will get in trouble asks Nate? Dude we are the counsler's rules don't apply says Amelia with a smile as she rolls up her sleeves. What happened to your arm asks Nate?

Amelia looked down toward her right arm and looked at the scars. They had reached her cabin. Come inside we can talk says Amelia. Nate followed her.

She sat down at the table. Amelia what happened how did you get those scars asks Nick? Last year I was in a bad place you know how I have history of depression asks Amelia? Yea you got diagonosed when were away on tour when we were 14 says Nate. Well it caught up with me I went off my meds began cutting and one night I went to far and it landed me in the hospital. Brown brought me back here to get my head screwed on straight been here ever since says Amelia tears in her eyes. Nate pulled her into a hug. She looked at him. Do you totally hate me now asks Amelia?

How could I hate you. I just wish I had been there for you like I should have been says Nate. Thanks Nate she replies as they hug. Anytime I'll see you tomorrow says Nate. See you tomorrow we both are going to have to face Shane says Amelia. Do it together says Nate. Deal she says as he leaves.

(Next day)

Amelia walked down into the dinning hall. Nate came up behind her. Morning says Nate. Hey says Amelia. Not hungry asks Nate as he points to her plate that only had fruit on it. No its not that cant much else food allergies says Amelia. O right says Nate just as Shane and Jason walked in. Jason says Hi and they greet him back but, ignore Shane.

They walked away. Guys wait says Shane. Why asks Amelia? Because I'm sorry ok really sorry about yesterday and Amelia. I'm sorry about a year ago. I was the worse brother I could have possibly been and I just want to says I'm sorry says Shane. Sorry came to late says Amelia as she takes off.

What do I do asks Shane? Go after her a year is way to long Shane you only get one sister and she's it and you don't know how close you came to not having one says Nate. Shane just looked.

(Lake)

She was playing her guitar. That sounds good says a voice. Go away Shane she says. No you're my sister and I know that last year I said a lot of mean things and you know what at the time I said those words I was angry it wasn't the smartest move I know this but, I've regretted it everyday I was just afraid to call and apoligize says Shane. Why because it would have hurt your image because by the way it sucks wake up from what ever dream world your living in Shane. It doesn't revolve around you and last year really cost me my life yells Amelia.

What asks Shane? I cut myself and I almost killed myself coming back here was Brown's way of keeping me stable. I lost everyuthing with that fight my onnly brother, my best friends, my producing job and o yea the love of my life says Amelia. I didn't expect you to leave Amelia says Shane. Shane you told me to leave and never come back. I'm sorry if I took you seriously she says with tears in her eyes.

I'm sorry I messed up I just want my sister back says Shane. Well I want my brother back but, I still cant find him so when you find him come talk to me says Amelia as she walks off crying.(Cabin) She took a pill bottle off the counter and took a hand full of them and the another.

(Few Minutes later)

Nate walked up to her cabin steps. He opened the door and found her on the floor unconcious pills over the place. Amelia yells Nate.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We come here to celebrate the life of Amelia Tiffany Grey. A friend, sister and daughter. Now Nate is here to says a few words. He walked up there and the words just wouldn't come out. Suddenly he was pulled away from the scene.

Nate jolted awake in the hospital room. Shane and Jason were one side. He hated left her side since he found her. Nate loooked at her. She looked so pale. Guess that's what happens when you've had your stomach pumped. Shane was awake. You alright man asks Nate? I messed up bad Nate she almost died and its my fault says Shane. Nate looked at him. What asks Shane?

When she wakes up be the brother you use to be she needs that more than ever says Nate. Shane just nods. Has she woken up yet mumbles Jason. Not yet says Shane. Jason stood. I'm going to the giftshop says Jason. Nate stood up and walked over to Amelia. He kisses her head. I'm gonna go to the gift shop with Jason says Nate. Alright says Shane. Talk to her says Nate. The two leaves.

Shane looked at his sister. I know a year is long time but, I want to make up for it. Amelia your my babysister. You cant leave me or the boys we need you says Shane. So wake up so we can set this right says Shane as he holds his sister's hand.

(Later on)

The boys were all asleep in the chairs next to her. Around 3 am Amelia stirred. She felt Nate holding her hadn and Shane holding the other. She had heard everything it was her old brother not the jerky popstar . She squeezed Nate's hand.

He opened his eyes. Amelia your awake says Nate . Water she says. Yes of course he says as he gets her a cup. What happened she asks? You overdosed on pills we rushed you to the hospital your stomach was pumped says Nate. What arent you telling me asks Amelia as she looks him in the eyes. You have to see a therapist or your parents will have you committed says another way for them to get rid of me says Amelia. This is serious you could be committed forever I'd never get to see you again. I don't know about you but I don't want that to happen he says. It wont she says as she turns her head toward her brother. You heard what he said asks Nate? He apologized for all he did. I really feel like I got my real brother back and I owe it to him and you guys to find the old me too. So therapy here I come says Amelia.

Nate lightly smiled. What asks Amelia? I'm proud of you says Nate. Thanks Nate she says as they hug. Just then Shane opened his eyes . Hey sleepy says Amelia. Amelia he says. Don't ever do this every again says Shane as he hugs her. I promise this is my past I am only looking toward my future and I'm hoping that you guys are in it says Amelia. I meant what I said says Shane. Good so I'm gonna get the help and find me again says Amelia as the two hug again.

(Few weeks later)

Nate walked into pick her up. Hey says Amelia. Hey he replies. Ready to go back to Camp asks Nate? Yep says Amelia with a smile. Good says Nate as he takes her hand. She looks up at him. What asks Nate? Thank you says Amelia. For what asks Nate? For saving me if it hadnt been for you I'd be dead right now says Amelia. Hey I cant imagine my life without you and I just got you back says Nate. Thanks again she replies. Any time says Nate as he pulls her back toward him and kisses her. Amelia smiled into the kiss as she ran her fingers through his curls. I've missed this says Nate as they pull away. So have I says Amelia as they leave the hospital hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(1 year later)

Nate put me down yells Amelia as her boyfriend holds her over the lake. They were back at Camp Rock. Ok he says as he puts her down or well dumps her in the in for it she says as she pulls him into the water. Nate resufaces and Amelia wraps her arms around his neck. I love you she says. I love you too he replies as they kiss. Amelia ran her fingers through his soaked hair.

Hey Lovebirds yells a familiar voice. What Shane asks Nate as he pulls away? Mitchie wanted me to let you know that its time for dinner unless you two plan on starving says Shane. We"ll be right there Shane says Amelia.

Shane and Mitchie had worked things out. They had been going strong for a year now. Jason and Elle had gotten closer. Camp Rock had mended fences no one thought could be mended. For that Amelia was grateful. She and Nate got out of the lake. The two headed separate ways to go change but, met up outside her cabin once done. Nate wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked to the dinning hall.

(Dinner)

The two walked into the dinning hall. They went to get their dinner. Thanks Connie says Nate as he gets his dinner. Amelia says the same. He takes her hand as they walk to their table. They spent the night laughing and talking with their friends and family. Amelia couldn't imagine life without them. She felt Nate lean over toward her. I love you he whispers. I love you too she replies with a smile. He kisses the side of her head. Yes there was no place she would rather be.


End file.
